My Worst Nightmare
by liljune2
Summary: Fifteen-year-old heather richards is in for the suprise of her life when she descoverse that people are dieing and it might be her fault. find out why this is happening to her and why she cant wake up from her horrible dream.


Chap.1 The Cry

"Oh No". I gasped as the darkness swallowed me. I have to get out of here. I know he's going to find me. I can't run any more, he's catching up to me, but I must stop for the night. Where do I hide? I know what will happen to me if he gets me. He'll take me back to her or worse he'll do to me what he did to my friends. If he takes me to her then I know I'll surely die. She is always hungry and she loves the smell of fear. I stop, I have to turn around some of them could still be alive, and if they are I have to help them.

I run swiftly back to "The House". I shiver as the cold brisk wind blows on my face. I quiver at the thought of what they could be doing to them. All that I have to do is make it though the night and I'll be safe every one knows she doesn't come into the light. I'm not quite sure why though. I feel her calling me, mocking me, telling me that there was no chance, that I should just give up. As I get closer to "the house" I feel myself weaken. She knows I'm back and she is waiting....

The Memory

As I walked slowly and carefully back to the house I remembered every thing in my life before I ever got into this mess. I had a half way descent life. I had I group of friends and I was just starting my freshmen year in high school. I had every thing I had ever wished for and more. I was the happiest girl in the world. Then I started getting to greedy and wanting more than I could afford. Of course my mom gave me it. I then started to think that she would get me any thing and do any thing I wanted her to. So I started taking advantage of her not caring what she thought. Then the most horrible thing happened she and I got in a really bad fight.

"You know what mom, this is why I hate you. I said not caring what would happen to me because I was so mad.

"Your grounded young lady, that means you cant do any thing not even shop!" She said in an angry voice.

Then she stormed out of my room not saying another word.

That night I couldn't sleep I was so mad I started crying. The next day I was looking at a magazine she came up and snatched it out of my hands,

"Damb it girl didn't you here me I said you were grounded. She yelled. I could tell that she had had enough so I went to my room and locked the door. I never wanted to talk to her or see her again. Then something horrible happened. One day while she was in the bathroom cleaning all of a sudden the door slammed shut; the cleaning liquid spilt and the lamp fell. She was electrocuted so badly and that the police could barely identify her. They said that it was a freak accident. I knew better though, something strange was going on in sandhill, Arizona, and I was going to have to find out what it was.

As I sit in the cemetery morning for my loss. I felt a odd feeling that some one was watching me, but as I looked around wearily no one was there. When I started walking away I felt a large grip around my mouth. As I struggled to get free my vision became blurry and I fell to the ground blacking out.

As I awoke I looked around; it was pitch black except for one little light over me. When I tried to get up I fell back again. I realized that my hands, my legs, and my waist was tied down to the brown metal chair that I was sitting on. I let out a terrified scream. Suddenly a figure came out from the darkness.

"Who are you? I screamed, tell me who you are and what you want from me." The figure was silent. I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. As I sat there motionless at the fact that this was real and I was not dreaming.

"Why were you at the cemetery, the figure said softy".

"Who are you, I said ignoring the figures question." As the figure walked closer to me I could see it was a man. When I looked at his face I felt a feeling like I had know him before.

What you don't even remember your own brother. He said in a sarcastic voice. It took me a little bit to remember because I hadn't seen my brothers in two years.

"Dwight? I said in an excited voice. Oh my gosh is that really you where have you been? Where is Duane?"

"What were you doing at the cemetery. He said in a serious voice. Heather I need you to tell me. Now what were you doing at the cemetery?"

"I...ah...I was going to..." Before I could finish Dwight interrupted again. "Just spit it out damn-it now tell me".

"I was going to mom's funeral." I blurted out. There was a awkward silence after that.

"What do you mean?" He said in a shocked voice.

"Mom is dead, there was a freak accident and she was killed."


End file.
